Bloody Immortal
by Aya-Airi
Summary: Haruno Sakura did for sure not choose to be 'the chosen one'. Or as Hidan would call it 'the bloody strange little f*cker chosen by jashin'. She still doesn't know how she did it, all she did, was survive. To a life, described to you in 50 little pieces.
1. All is fair and love is war

Hello everyone out there!

This is my second English work and I am very grateful, that you choose to read it.

As you may have read in the description, the main characters are Sakura and Hidan.

Thit is what I call a "Sentences-anthology". You will probably know this from Aelibias "A Temporary Madness". She was so very kind as to allow me to use the sentences-idea and her keywords.

50 words are given and there will be 50 sentences about this words and the pairing I chose. They will be in no chronological order and it is not canon-verse.

Still, there will be a storyline, that's why at the end of every chapter I will explain to you in which order you may read it, if you want to follow it somewhat chronological.

Here you may read Aelibias Version, which I highly recommend you, if you don't know it already: .net/s/3679300/1/

So now, the only thing left to do is:

Read and enjoy yourself!

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

**"Haven't you heard that all's fair and love is war..."****  
**_- Zitat von Sakura_

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

#01 – Air

Sakura had always liked to be outside and to be surrounded by the nature, so it wasn't big surprise to her after all when she was close to going insane from this dark, gloomy cave in which they had locked her - but it did entirely shook her, that the first thing for her to notice, when Hidan had stepped in, was not how very good the fresh air coming in would smell but more how suddenly the air seemed to be floaded with Hidans scent – and how she took a deep breath of it.

#02 – Apples

No, she didn't mind to be knocked out and to be kidnapped and then to be locked away and to be starved, because it was what a Kunoichi risked everyday and what she was trained for; but she sweared furiously when this mad psycho grinned at her biting into a juicy apple trying to bother her, because she would never allow anyone to make fun of her and the only thing she wished for at this very moment was not to be free or have something to eat or drink – but to have just one damn chance to rip this godforsaken grin off of his stupid face.

#03 – Beginning

It was just this stupid, really really stupid idea that wouldn't leave her alone and kind of hunted her until she gave in to her own childish nosiness and began to actually look at hidan and kakuzu when they approached her and brought her meals and such things waiting for her chance and when it came she grabbed it hard - or rather bite it hard, leaving some bloody bruises on Hidans hand who had tried to feed her; and it was this very bite that would mark a moment, that could be considered the beginning of a never ending combat.

#04 – Bugs

Sakura had always considered herself as unshockable referring to what some people thought about the world and other people after talking to Jiraiya about woman, to Danzou about Shinobi, to Inoichi about human mind; so Hidan could have been really proud of himself when he rendered Sakura speechless, if he had known about this – but he didn't and so he just talked on about how every life, every inch of land and each and every human being was as low as bugs to him and how he would like to stamp on every one of them for his Jashin.

#05 – Coffee

Coffee, Hidan once proclaimed much to Sakuras dismay, was some "hot shit", and very much worthy of his god, because it was dark, hot and strong and it was just so like Hidan to add with his typical grin, that this was also the reason why he was such a good jashinist, because he could also be described with this three words – but to be honest he was pretty much dumbstruck, when Sakura couldn't help but burst into laugher and nearly choked on her "jashinistic drink".

#06 – Dark

She was very, very grateful towards Hidans religion, when he explained her with his honest yet a little strange expression on his face, that it must have been his god who allowed her to stay alive after getting through his rite; but she was even more thankful towards the darkness that hid her furious blush when he kept on brabbeling about how interesting the choice of jashin was.

#07 – Despair

She had set her hopes on the mission "Ame", coming up with various planes and even more tactics halfway spontaneous, but her oh-so-big-brain had no plan or whatsoever upon it's sleeve referring to how to act toward a fanatic religious man who didn't mind any wound, claimed to be immortal and brought her towards the borders of life – and in this particular terrifying moment it was him and his arrogant voice, that shoved her in her face how pathetic she was and filled her veins with pure despair.

#08 – Doors

She really, really, _really_ would have liked to kill him right now, on the spot, but because she was merely an accepted imprisoned girl and was only accepted here because this stupid asshole thought her to be somehow approved by his bloody god – and because he threw a tantrum about his religion whenever somebody mentioned doing anything to her and about how she was jashins **bloody **possession – she settled for instead kicking every door on her way through her new _home_ in Ame; which only made Hidan grin with pure satisfaction.

#09 – Drink

Was it really okay, Sakura wondered, eying Hidan, to sit in this seedy house in Amegakure with her high-criminal guard and somehow protector and target, talking about whatever crossed one of their minds, like he was actually normal, and feeling this little piece of comfort; or was she really cursed, or blessed as Hidan would put it, by this jashin-thing, and her mind was just confused and did not notice how absolutely wrong it was to drink this cup of tea every godforsaken morning ?

#10 – Duty

She couldn't make out anything in particular, everything was a blur around her, the screams of the enemies, her blood rushing through her veins, the cold breezing air of the night, but somehow Hidans praying above her head, while he carried her away from the bloodsoaken battlefield, was the only thing that really could keep her focused, despite the high blood loss, and the last thought before she lost consciousness was, that neither of them had fulfilled their duty tonight – neither she to Konoha, nor him to Akatsuki.

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Chronological Order:

_#07 – Despair_

_#01 – Air_

_#02 – Apples_

_#04 – Bugs_

_#03 – Beginning_

_#06 – Dark_

_#08 – Doors_

_#05 – Coffee_

_#09 – Drink_

_#10 – Duty_

I hope you have enjoyed reading this.

I'm not sure how soon I will be able to upload the next chapter.

And by the way : I'm searching for a beta-reader for this work.

If anyone is interested…?

Greetings,

Airi


	2. Utmost suffering

**Hello :D**

Here I am to deliver the next ten sentences to you, finally! At the end I will list the chronological order again, for those who want it.

My gratitude is for Aelibia, naturally, for letting me use this concept. But also to those kind people who review and faved this. Thank you, TheRoseandtheDagger, Aelibia and lg1514.

And special-thanks to my awesomesauce beta **ZuzVaiyo**, who was so kind as to point out my mistakes and who may very well be a Naruto-verse-Genius.

And now, on with the story, it is!

Read and enjoy yourself!

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

**"Now! Let's savour the utmost of suffering together!"**

_- Quote of Hidan_

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

_#11 - Earth_

Sakura knew that plants died when the earth they had their roots in held no nutrients anymore, but never the less she had a hard time to accept that the earth in Konoha seemed to be spoiled for her now, as an accused murderer, and that she had to move on in order to survive.

_#12 – End_

She never wondered aloud how she survived all the attacks during their flight from Konoha and she wouldn't ask Hidan about it, because he wasn't a man to talk about the nice things he may sometimes do, but however things would end for them Sakura knew she could always count on Hidan – that he would try to take every single hit for her.

_#13 – Fall_

She wasn't sure of what she had expected him to do or to say, and she was more than upset with herself for expecting anything other than his usual rough way (comparing leaves to corpses, seriously?) ; but why the hell would she ask a bloody murderer about his thoughts of fall and the coloured leaves - and why the hell had Hidan even bothered to answer at all ?

_#14 – Fire_

It was a burning sensation that crawled over her skin, mixed with pain and pleasure, and Sakura would rather burn down to ashes, than to tell Hidan to stop this freakin' hot kissing thing he was doing – even if it would kill her.

_#15 – Flexible_

Perhaps one was only able to have a productive conversation with Hidan, Sakura wondered to herself a little dumbstruck by Hidans somehow _intelligent _words, when one was able to acknowledge the fact that he very well may be a murder and somehow insane, but that the line between insanity and genius seemed to be far too flexible sometimes.

_#16 – Flying_

Maybe this new form of being unbound to anything could be described as freedom she had gained over her past, or it could be described as some kind of flying up to new heights, but seriously, whenever she thought about her new companion – she felt more reminded of some kind of free fall to a certain death in an uncertain but most likely bloody way.

_#17 – Food_

Sakura would definitely not, never ever think about the kiss-incident again at all and she promised, no, she swore an oath to herself, that Hidan would be no issue to her and that she would be dead-set on her mission – and to never think about how soft his lips where compared to his character instead of searching for food, like she obviously did now.

_#18 – Foot_

Would it be a useful way to actually manage this companionship with Hidan _and_ get her way at the same time, Sakura would probably be the first one to stomp her foot like a three year old brat, but it deemed her that Hidan was just as stubborn without acting and so she gritted her teeth together and followed him wherever he decided to go to.

_#19 – Grave_

Hidan, Sakura stated aloud and with a very dark intonation, was probably only born to make other people suffer and if anyone ever in her life would ever again ask her why the hell she gave in to a person like him and fled from Konoha with this insane mass murder, she would probably use all the ways Hidan usually uses to annoy her and simply curse this person –whom-ever-that-may-be- into his own grave.

_#20 – Green_

During their flight through the various countries Sakura came to hate the roughness of the land of stone, the bad weather of the land of thunder, the heat in the land of the wind and felt strangely homesick whenever they passed through a forest because it was simply so green and not even Hidan's comments about her sissy-ness could spoil it for her.

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Chronological Order:

_#11 – Earth_

_#12 – End_

_#16 – Flying_

_#15 – Flexible_

_#20 – Green_

_#13 – Fall_

_#14 – Fire_

_#17 – Food_

_#18 – Foot_

_#19 – Grave_

I hope you are actually getting the story? It's such a rough outline, I'm not sure if it's understandable. If questions occur, feel free to ask me.

Oh, and I want to advertise a good friend of mine, _Junior-Einstein_. She's a good friend of mine and recently started to write in English. Some comments would do great help to her :)

Greetings (and cookies :3)

**Airi**


	3. You're gonna get burned

**Good morning ladies and gentleman,**

I am sorry for the long pause between the updates. I took my A-Levels, but now I am done with school, yaye! But unfortunately my beta-reader didn't reply to my message since april.

And I didn't want to search for a new beta reader just yet, so I will upload my un-betaed chapter to you for now and … well, maybe edit it later.

Thanks to **angel897, lg1514, organizationkhII, compa16 and fan **for you review. :) You really made me happy.

Have fun with the new chapter!

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

**''I'm not some crybaby anymore. You play with fire... and you're gonna get burned!''**

_- Quote of Sakura_

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

_#21 – Head_

She was about to tell him, that she of cause did not trust him at all and to snort about this stupid question, but the kind of ironically childish and innocent way he titled his once ripped of head to one side a little and raised one eyebrow questioningly at her made her gulp and stay silent, for a reason she didn't want to understand, but her suddenly very fast beating heart seemed to scream at her.

_#22 – Hollow_

Sakura nearly choked on her own breath, when she woke up at night outside of her sleeping bag and cuddled closely at Hidans chest and she felt so helpless as what to do, since Hidan obviously slept - and she surely didn't want him to wake up in this unwished-for position – and it was just impossible for her to move with Hidans arm resting on her hip; so after a rather troubling minute her sleep clouded mind decided, that she might as well just let it be, and so Sakura nuzzled her nose back in the little hollow at Hidans throat.

_#23 – Honor_

The look in Sakuras eyes was filled with distrust and disbelief, when he proclaimed eye-rolling and snorting expressively, mostly annoyed by her precariousness to whether or not leave the night watch to Hidan and sleep finally, that she didn't need to fear, that he would lay hands on her while she was sleeping, because even he had his _fucking honor. _

_#24 – Hope_

Sakura couldn't help but to feel a little ray of hope suddenly coming up in her mind, when Hidan muttered to her, that the ANBU must have lost their trace, but she instantly reminded herself, that she wasn't allowed to be careless now, just because she wasn't hunted by her home country for now – because the most intimidating enemy was the one she had saved, who was travelling besides her, and who's arm was currently circling her waist.

_#25 – Light_

Sakura wasn't so sure what she should think of Hidans comment that the light of the candles made her face look just like a skull and just like him when he used his special jutsu but for now she decided to simply take it as a fact and perhaps an awkward way to tell her to take better care of herself .

_#26 - Lost_

Sakura made a face when she noticed Hidans rather good mood since the day they had entered the little cave in which Hidan used to pray to Jashin, because if Hidan had good mood it most definitely meant that she had lost their little bet and that Jashin had permitted him to bring her along today, and as curious as she was, she'd rather not die as a bloody sacrifice now.

_#27 – Metal_

Sakura understood perfectly well that a sacrifice had to be done to pray to Jashin in order to find out why she was sparred in the beginning of all this mess but she didn't really want to tell Hidan how much she feared this encounter with a "presumed" god therefore she simply and stubbornly refused to cut her wrist with his scythe and ran out of the cave a cold feeling crawling up from the cold metal in her hand to her arching chest

_#28 – New_

It was a rather chilly morning when Sakura decided to abandon her former fighting gear and instead choose to wear something that reminded her of the black suit the ANBU usually were dressed in in order to conceal herself better and when she look at herself she was quite surprised to notice how her new outfit made a new Sakura out of her.

_#29 – Old_

The painful and burning sensation of tears in her eyes made her turn on her heals and leave behind the corpse of an ANBU who could have been one of her childhood friends and she wondered why it was that she was always standing between what she thought right and her home, and her silent weeping brought back two old friends – heartbreak and betrayal.

_#30 - Piece_

When the light of the sun started to fade it was time for Sakura and Hidan to rise and to continue their travel to their new goal, Yuugakure – Hidnas hometown - because he was hell-bent on finding out why Jashin had spared her and Sakura really didn't mind, since she was not only curious about this herself, but also she silently wondered how a village would look like from which such disturbing religions hailed from and she hoped to find a piece of information about Hidans past.

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Again, the chronological order:

_#29 – Old_

_#25 - Light_

#28 – New

_#22 – Hollow_

_#24 – Hope_

_#23 – Honor_

_#30 – Piece_

_#21 – Head_

_#26 – Lost_

#27 – Metal

Numer 23 is my favourite, by the way.

And thank you all for your pacience.

Pointing out my mistakes will be appreciated, by the way.

Greetings and a hug,

Airi


End file.
